


Election Heat

by azrail54



Category: Donald Trump - Fandom, Joe Biden - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inner Dialogue, Kissing, M/M, NOT OMEGAVERSE, Short, There is no ABO despite the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azrail54/pseuds/azrail54
Summary: Two hearts come together.
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Kudos: 3





	Election Heat

Joe tangled his long fingers in Donald's, a blend of light orange and tan. Donald could feel Joe's bones mingle and shake, twirling in his as they laid there together on a sheet of cream fabric draped over a cheap mattress. Even if they were rivals racing to the highest seat in all of America that wouldn't stop their love for each other. Joe guided one hand to the golden buttons clasping Donald's suit jacket together and slowly plucked them out of the deep satin slots they'd been pushed through. He tossed the jacket to the corner of the alleyway, letting it collect dust, and undid Donald's flowy collared shirt as he blushed immensely.

He draped his enemy's tie in his hands and held it gently over Donald as he pondered. Maybe, they weren't enemies, or rivals, or competing at all. Maybe the true answer - was to make a start. Was to bound themselves together and become one heart ruling over the White House with an iron fist. To truly tie their souls together and dominate the world as partners, as rulers, and most importantly - as lovers sharing the world and spending their last years unified as one force. Joe's face was washed in red as he dropped the silk tie onto the man below him and locked their lips together, holding his back gently. They shared their mouths, their fluids, and now they must share more - their bodies.


End file.
